


When Fate Calls...

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill and Ford fight over Dipper, Bill's crazy, BillDipFord, Even more tags, F/M, Fight to the death for a 12 year old, Future lemon, I'm Weird, I'm lazy, Im tired, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pedophillia, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Save my Soul - Freeform, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spread it around, There's not enough fanfic of these two, These tags, as usual, kind of, new ship, read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I suck at summaries)<br/>Dipper Pines was a weird kid. He thought he couldn't get weirder. Oh boy, was he wrong. When world alters after a scientist adds a gene to help people find their soulmate,things get a little crazy. Dipper knew he had the gene, along with his sister, but he sure as hell didn't expect to have two Soulmates, and he never could've guessed that they were a triangle demon, and his great uncle.<br/>WARNING This is BillxDipperxFord. It has Yaoi, age gap, Omegaverse, and incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is basically going to be a fight to the death for a 12 year old between Bill and Ford. They will fight over Dipper, of course. Warnings! Yaoi, incest, rape, violence, swear words, and much more. So, BEWARB!

As I walked the halls of our gruncle's (?) house, I couldn't help but feel... Weird. Like something was off. I sigh, attempting to figure out what it is.  
"Hey bro bro!" I hear Mabel's chipper voice as she walks up next to me. She puts her elbow on my shoulder, smiling widely at me." What's up?" I tense up.  
"Nothing." I say quietly, staring at her arm. No. Get it off. I don't want that on me. Stop. Mabel, why. I shudder, adjusting my hat.  
"Lies!" She screams childishly." I sentence you to death for such bad lies!" My sister's voice gradually increases in pitch.  
"Ow, Mabel, stop!"  
"Never!"  
"Mabel!" She gurgles, taking her arm off my shoulder to wave them both in the air. She laughs goofily. I raise an eyebrow skeptically." Alright then." I mumble, starting to walk away from her.  
"Ok, but no. What's wrong?" She asks, catching up with me easily. Sighing, I answer her.  
"I don't know, something just feels strange."  
"You always 'feel strange'."  
" Mabel, no."  
" Mabel yes!" She counterparts, now yelling once more, jumping on my back, and causing me to fall, face first.  
"Mabel." I whimper, bringing a hand to my nose as I feel a liquid drip from it.  
"Dipper?" She asks me, automatically getting off my back." Hey, you ok?" She says softly, helping me up." Ew, blood." My sister cringes, looking around for a tissue or rag to wipe it away. The liquid, blood, dripped down past my lips, leaving a copper tasting trail." Hold on, lemme get something!" Mabel exclaims.  
" I'm fine."  
"No you're not!" She almost screeches, rushing around the house, looking for something. She finally finds a paper towel, wiping the blood away. My sister frowns, continuing with her work. I sigh, just letting her. Don't fight a battle you can't win. I rub my arm awkwardly and wait for her to finish, so I can go on my way. A concentrated look pastes itself on her face." Almost... There! All better!" Mabel says happily, stepping away.  
"Thanks." I mutter, even though she was the one to give me a bloody nose in the first place.  
"No problem!" She giggles, running off to do who knows what. I shake my head, holding my forehead as a piercing thud echoes in my mind. Groaning, I stubble on my way.  
"Uff!" I grunt, falling on my butt. I bumped into something. What did I bump into?  
"Dipper!" I hear my Great-uncle exclaim. Crap. Well, now I know what I hit.  
"Great uncle Ford!" I say in return." I'm sorry." He raises an eyebrow, offering me his hand.  
"Why are you apologizing? I was the one who ran into you." Ford explains, matter-of-factly. I take his hand, face flushed in embarrassment." Are you alright?" He asks, noting my nose, which is bruised, and still bleeding slightly.  
"I'm fine." My butt hurts, my nose aches. I'm in pain, please see that I'm lying. Ford, obviously not believing me, puts a hand on his hip and tilting his head.  
"Really?" He asks skeptically.  
"No." I confess, looking down sheepishly. I fiddle my fingers, small tears forming in my eyes. What were those doing? I didn't want to cry, these are involuntary tears! I sniff. Oh! No! Bad choice! A majority of the blood shoots back into my nose, making me even more uncomfortable. The uncomfortableness only grows when I take his hand and stand. An awkward silence hangs in the air, surrounding us both. I snatch my hand away from his, holding to close to my chest." Thank you." I mumble.  
"For what?" He chuckles." For knocking you over?" He says teasingly. My face turns a light pink as I avert my gaze even more, twiddling my fingers." Hey, look at me." He says softly, taking my chin in his hand, turning my head to face him. After a moment of quiet, I push away from him.  
" Don't do that! Lemme go!" I exclaim, running outside.  
"Dipper!" Ford calls out, rushing after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is my new chapter. I hope you like it, criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks, bye.


	2. The Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gunna get a little weird, gunna get a little wild.
> 
> This is also kind of rushed, excuse my spelling mistakes and rushed-ness.

It burns. It burns so badly. The place where he touched me feels like it's on fire. The tears streaming down my cheeks burned too. I look down at my hand, and see that there's a large red mark where I feel the burning. I feel it on my chin as well. What's happening? I run over tree branches, and across fields. My whole body aches from stress and the burns. I sit down to rest, and realize that I'm deep in the Forrest. In the distance, I can hear Ford let out a shout.  
   " Dipper!" He calls. It sounds like he's all around me. Like he's everywhere. I let out a heart-wrenching sob. My parents said this would happen. That I would feel burned when it was time. But Ford?! There's no way he could- My thoughts are interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.   
" Dipper?" Mabel asks." Why did you run off? Is everything okay? It's been half an hour, we thought you would back by now." She is slightly out of breath from searching for me, and could tell something is up. It's been that long?   
" Mabel, I-I think I met my Soulmate." I whisper, looking down. Mabel freezes, then squeals.  
" Really?! Did it burn like they said? Did it hurt? Who's is it?" I chuckle slightly, but it falls away quickly.   
" Yes, it hurt. Just like they said it would." I lift my chin to show my sister, and I open my hand and hold it out." There's a problem though." She stops examining my burns, and looks into my eyes.  
" What is it?" Her eyebrows furrow.   
"I think my Soulmate is gruncle Ford." She laughs, and lightly shoves me.   
"O-oh Dipper! You're so silly." She stops laughing when she sees I'm serious." Y-you're not kidding, are you?" Her smile drops." I-oh my god." She runs her fingers through her hair." Tell me you're kidding!" She yells, look at me with a scared expression. I shake my head.  
"I-I wish I was." I whimper. More tears fall down my face.  
"Dipper, you know that stuff like this is illegal!" She's right. This is pedophillia. Incest. This is wrong.  
"Yeah, but keeping someone away from their Soulmate can land both of the pair in jail." I can't win no matter what. I let out a cry. The mark should be appearing any second now. He'll find me through the bond soon. I cry more, feeling the mark scald my shoulder. I feel blood running down my back. Panicking, Mabel takes my shirt off, and looks in horror as the mark of the taken is being carved into me. The mark looks like an arrow, piecing an elegant tree. Running out of tears, all I can do is make small sounds as I feel him realize what's happening. The bond is made. This all was happening so quickly. Mabel helps me stand, and supports me with her shoulder.  
"We've-we've got to hide you!" I nod soundlessly, and lean on her. I know what will happen. He will go on a rampage. He won't want to share me.  
"I'm only 12." I whisper, still in shock." Only 12. It can't possibly be time." She helps me walk through the woods, and takes us almost an hour." He's going to find me no matter what."   
"No! Gruncle Stan will take care of this. He-he can fix it." She sounds less confident as we walk inside." GRUNCLE STAN!" She screams as she hears footsteps pounding up the stairs outside. I fall to the floor, and curl up as Mabel lets go. She rushes over to the door, and shoves a cabinet in front of it." GRUNCLE STAN HELP US!" She screams. Ford slams into the door from outside, growling.  
"Mabel," he says from outside." Let me in." His voice is menacing and I shiver in fear. Stan runs into the room, only to see this chaos in front of him.  
"What happened?! Where have you been?!" He asks, looking at Mabel, who was piling more things in front of the door.  
"It's Gruncle Ford! He's Dippers Soulmate!" She explains quickly. His face hardens. While this is happening, I'm still on the floor. I really just want to eat right now. Everything hurts.  
" Food." I mumble horsily.   
"I got the door," Stan says." Get Dipper upstairs and get him some food and water." My sister nods, and helps me up again. We stumble up the stairs, and Mabel sets me on the bed, laying down.   
" Stay here, I'll be right back." I scoff slightly. As if I could move at all. I hear her run down the stairs. I focus on my bond.'Mate. Dipper. Blockage. Anger. Destroy'. Attempting to calm him down, I try my best to send him signals.' Calm. Cuddles. Talk. Calm.' I feel him settle a bit. So that worked, but now I feel more exhausted. Mabel trots up the stairs, and I can faintly smell the food. My stomach growls and I growl a little with it. Hunger gnaws at my insides. My twin rushes over, and sits by my side." It's okay, bro bro. I brought chicken noodle soup and water." She scoops up some soup, and helps me drink it. The warm soup feels heavenly, and I eagerly await more. After a few more sips, I hear shouting from downstairs. Mabel becomes alert, and leans over me protectively. There's silence, and she resumes feeding me. A large yell and the sound of wood breaking makes Mabel spill soup on me, and I hiss slightly. There are shouts and I can feel Ford's anger radiating through the house. Someone's pounds up the stairs, and Mabel runs to the bedroom door and locks it. There is more force put on it, and I shrink away.   
"Mabel its me! It's Gruncle Stan! Let me in!" He yells, and my sister runs over to it, and let's him in, and locks the door again just as I catch a glimpse of Ford running up the stairs. Stan pants, and walks over to me." Dipper? How you holding up?"   
"Not good." I whisper weakly, and he groans.  
"All we have to do is wait for Ford to calm down, then we can sort this out." He says, and my sister and I nod in return.

 

* * *

  
It takes an hour before he's calm enough to talk to.  
By now, I'm feeling better, but not great, still bed ridden. All the soup has been consumed, and I feel sleepy. Gruncle Stan is sitting against the door, and Mabel is sitting on my bed, next to me." Are you ready to come in, and talk?"   
"...Yes." Is the quiet response we get. Stan gets up, and starts to unlock the door, and Mabel scoots closer to me. The door opens, and Ford is standing, eyes frantically searching for me. He attempts to run to me when he sees I'm hurting, but is stopped by Stan.   
"Woah there, not yet. Give the kid some space." My Soulmate pauses, then nods, controlling himself." You have to stay calm if you wanna talk to the kid." Ford frowns, but nods." We are gunna sit down and talk this out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG.   
> IM NOT DEAD AND IM WORKING ON ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALREADY.


	3. Ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry man

I'm gunna discontinue this. Probably delete it too. Oops. Sorry, I just don't really have time for it??? Yeah. 

 

If if you would like to contact me about adopting the story, please send me a private message at https://www.quotev.com/FineBooty/about

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed! Criticism is always welcome, as I'm always looking to improve. I don't have much to say at the moment, but thank you for reading!


End file.
